Flower Trail
by Angelic Scars the bloody angel
Summary: When you cant find the right words, you have to find other means of saying what you feel. Fluff and cutness ahoy, pleas read. Part one of three.


This chapter was a part of Chase away the nightmares but it confused people (it was chapter 8) so im posted it as a separate story i hope this avoids confusion for ya all.

This special fict is for all my reviewers:

firewithin Eve hello Goku-Chan Xunxin amber Kanilla-Master of Fluff (& Nicholas) Kitty in the Box legaldruglover Ashley Vulpix Suki sakuryo punkergirl-Aira tammy Kryptic Insanity Shindou404 sakura blossoms4 Yukita maskara chibi Sutzina Zion DeMoN4EvA Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi cleo Kiben-Sama TaraYuki-Uesugi Hoshi-Hiru lily-james12 jai-mOony Anna Sartin Bram otakumomma Kyo aka the Cat Shirubaa Kitsune wilson sakuryo escptheshdw835 7Person7 Yvonne Syaoran is kawaii lin-chan lemur130 je suis... Happy Hour Asato-Chan Tiki-chan insanechildfanfic DEE Maryann insanehumor sonic-stage zwibble Himeino Lady Tetsu-Maru liz poling Krys Hikaru Itsuko sailorsaturncosmo Akevari Blizzaga Silver moon tati MyuMyu-chan Drakochi memi DreamingToThis sikora strawberries and napkins lollyflop tangerine-asuka Takki Jaya tahci RoxiBabe findingEMO panatlantic daftpunk delia (and if i forgot any one im really reallt sorry but i love you too n.n)

for being so awsome and kind and cool and thanks to Kolie for being such an awsome beta. I love you all!

I actualy did research for this, i hope i got all the flower meanings correct, well, blame the websites i looked at for any mistakes.

This fict is flufftacular to make up for the angst that seems creeping into my fict at the mo. This story takes place a few years after Shuichi leaves Uni, (i dont know how many you decide, about 2 maybe). Ok now time for the plot bunnies to hop. (Do you know how hard it is to write, listen to music and sing at the same? Oo)

Ok i spell checked this and i even read through it and checked it so any spelling errors blame the AOL spell checker. I tried my best to get my grammer right, i hope its not too bad. (So dont remove this story because i did check it, English is not my first language so gimme a brake)

(I got Gravitation manga vol 11 yesterday 3/25 ITS AWSOME! huggles manga very wierd though)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Shuichi woke up to his alarm clock at the usual time, he grumbled at the clock and threw the blanket over his head.

"Eiriknocktheclockoff," he muttered sleepily, when the beeping of the alarm clock got more insistent until he though a bomb was about to go off (i have one of these clocks, its beeps faster and faster until you knock it off, very annoying) he threw the blanket off his head and glared blearily at his lover, or were his lover should be but the space was empty. Turning to the clock it glared 6:30 mockingly at him, he glared at it one more time before knocking it off and turned back to where his lover should be. It was then he saw the flower lying on the pillow and a plain card with his lovers handwriting over it. He picked up the flower and sniffed it, drinking in the beautiful scent. He smiled slightly. It was a red camellia, in full beautiful bloom, delicate soft petals spread out like a full skirt.

Shuichi was still smiling as he read the card.

_'Flame of my heart  
- Camellia _

_My love for you burns forever in my heart' _

Shuichi smiled even more at this, his lover was rearly romantic like this and it always made his fell all light and the butterflys went nuts in his stumoc untill he thought they would burst through like something from alien.

The alarm clock decided to ruin the moment though by beeping again. He glared at it before pressing the button again to knock it of, whoever put the snooze and alarm off buttons so close together ought to be shot. He jumped out of bed and headed for the kitchen to get a vase for the flower. After putting it in water he saw that the table had already been laid with his favourite cereal and a glass or orange juice, also a small vase held another flower, this time juniper and another card sat propped against the vase.

_'Protection  
-Juniper _

_I will always protect you' _

Shuichi smiled again, this held more significance for him, Eiri had protected him and helped him through so much, Shuichi still had the occasional nightmare or flashback that would reduce him to a nervous wreak but Eiri would always be there, to protect him, hold him.

Shuichi sat down to eat the cereal still grinning like the cat who got the cream. He was still curious as to where Eiri was but right now he was too happy to pay too much attention to it. After finishing his breakfast and washing up, Shuichi headed for the bathroom.

After washing and dressing Shuichi headed for his car, it had been about a month since he'd finally got his drivers licence and Eire had bought a new car for the occasion, it was in his favourite colour too, a bright pink to rival his hair, Shuichi loved it and drove everywhere in it. He jingled the keys in his hands whistleing the tune to their new song.

Opening the car door Shuichi saw a bunch of flowers this time held by the steering wheel, and a card sat nestled in them. Primroses, beautiful, the colours vibrant and bright. Shuichi took the card and read it.

_'I can't live without you  
- Primrose _

_You are my life' _

Shuichi was almost bursting by now, he could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes, this was just too sweet. He was going to be smiling forever at this rate. He gently lifted the flowers from the wheel and rested them gently on the passengers seat.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Shuichi walked into the studio a skip in his step, even though Shuichi was a lot happier than he use to be he rarely smiled so openly and cheerfully for everyone to see. Hiro smiled at his friend.

"Ohayo Shu-Chan."

"OHAYO HIRO!" Shuichi said from behind the primroses he was carrying, "can you get me a vase please?" Hiro laughed and nodded. And they talked companiable as they walked through the corridor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru were part of the band Bad Luck, their popularity had been instant, with Shuichis voice and Sugurus and Hiros skills at playing music they were the perfect combination. After only a year they were beating with Nittle Grasper in the charts, some said that Bad Luck were better the Nittle Grasper, but Shuichi would never admit to this, to him Nittle Grasper were his idols, someone he looked up to, he was still amazed at the fact that he was good friend with the members of Nittle Grasper. Especially Ryuichi, Shuichi had been amazed by how (ab)normal the man was.

"SHUICHI!" Shuichi braced himself to be tackle glomped and he wasn't disappointed, a bundle of energy threw himself at him and latched on.

"Watcha doing Shu-Chan?" Shuichi turned his head slightly to come face to face with Ryuichi.

"Ryu-Chan, were going to the recording studio, Bad Lucks new album is due out in a month."

"Cool, our new album is due out then too," Ryuichi released his hold on Shuichi, "do your best, na no da, your the only one i'll lose to." He lifted the pink bunny in front of his face, "Kuma-Chan wishes you luck."

Shuichi blushed furiously, "Arigatou Kuma-Chan." the bunny's head nodded.

"Well Ryuichi has to go now, Ja Matta Shu-Chan!" the man said before he ran to Nittle Graspers recording studio.

Hiro and Shuichi arrived at their recording room to find a frazzled Sakano.

"Were have you been, do you know that your 5 minutes late, we only have 5 hours here and your wasting valuable time chatting, and were is Fujisaki? Huh huh? He better show up soon."

"Sakano go drink some coffee or something, Sugurus gone to his parents for the day, he sent us a tape with his parts on though so it'll be easy to add to what we record today." Hiro held up a tape and smiled, "now can we get to work or do you plan on having another bitch fit?" Sakano glared at Hiro but let them get on with their work, after getting a vase and water for the flowers they started to record.

After about an hour a knock interrupted them.

"Delivery for Shindou," Shuichi walked up to the delivery man.

"I'm Shindou."

"Sign here," the man said shoving a clip board in Shuichis face, after signing and handing the clipboard back Shuichi was handed another bunch of flowers. Variegated tulips. The bright vibrant colours mixing gently together. Shuichi blushed, more flowers, he was sure he was missing something by now. Eiri who had always been kind and sweet had never been this romantic. It wasn't his birthday, or valentines day, or any type of holiday Shuichi knew about, so what was he missing.

Gently Shuichi took the card from amongst the flowers.

_'Beautiful eyes  
- Variegated Tulips _

_Your eye are like pool id gladly drown in.' _

Whatever he was missing Shuichi knew by now it was something big but he still had no clue. Hiro stood by him a vase ready and Shuichi smiled gratefully.

"Shall we get back to work?" Shuichi nodded in a slight daze.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They manage to record the last of the songs and add Sugurus parts to them in record time, the album was finished, now it only need to be approved, then a cover needed to be made, but Suguru always handled thoughs side of things so Hiro and Shuichi went to the cafeteria to get a drink.

Ryuichi and Noriko were already sitting at a table, and on the table sat a bouquet of yellow daffodils. Ryuichi smiled when he saw Shuichi and ran up to him carrying the daffodils.

"Shu-Chan guess what!Yuki-San just came by and asked me to give you these." he said as he handed the flowers to Shuichi.

"BAKA!" Noriko shouted as she hit Ryuichi in the head. "You weren't supposed to tell him Yuki was here."

Ryuichi promptly turned to chibi form and began to cry his waterfall tears.

"NORIKO-CHAN IS SO MEEEEEEEEAN!" he shouted, Noriko rolled her eyes and went back to their table leaving the bawling Ryuichi were he sat. Shuichi sweat dropped and offered a hand to the man.

"Its ok Ryu i wont tell Yuki," the man looked up at him eyes big and watery. He smiled at Shuichi and took they boys hand. Shuichi pulled the man to his feet.

"So what dose the card say!" Shuichi took the card and read it.

_'You're the only one, The sun is always shining when im with you  
- Daffodil _

_You're the only one for me, you bright light to my life.' _

"Shu-Chan is so lucky to have such a romantic lover," Ryuichi said brightly clapping his hands together. Shuichi was still blushing and felling slightly guilty, he knew he must be forgetting something, Eiri would probly kill him when he realised Shuichi had forgotten. But no matter how much he though Shuichi always came up with a blank.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After work Shuichi went for a drink with Hiro, Shuichi had wanted to go home to see Eiri, he hadn't seen his lover at all this morning and he was missing him like mad. But Hiro had been so insistent that Shuichi had caved easily and so now they sat in their favourite bar, it was relatively quiet, only a few people sat around, some dancing but none were drunk and rowdy, Shuichi was thankful, he never really enjoying going to pubs or clubs, crowds still freaked him out, especially when Eiri wasn't there.

"Shuichi, Hiro there you are," Suguru sat down next to Hiro and smiled. The two men said hellos before returning to their drinks. Suguru ordered a drink and they sat in a companionable silence.

"Oh shit i almost forgot," Suguru said as he dived under his chair to fetch his back, out of it he bought a medium sized box, longer than is was wide in a pink colour. He handed the box to Shuichi.

Shuichi opened the box to find a white rose and a card.

"Where did you get this?"

"Eiri gave it to me about an hour ago, he saw me getting off the train and asked me to give it to you," Shuichi nodded and read the card.

_'Innocence and purity, you're heavenly  
- White Rose _

_You are like an angel, heaven sent.' _

"You'll be able to open a florist soon Shu," Hiro joked, but Shuichi wasn't listening, he now felt really bad and annoyed, he was sure Eiri would be mad at him for forgetting.

"I gotta go, see ya later," he muttered as he left.

Suguru smiled as he watched Shuichi leave.

"Yuki-San ust have worked so hard to organise this surprise for Shuichi, and he must have spent a fortune on flowers." he jumped as he felt Hiro lean on him and let out a tired sigh.

"Why are you the one who got to play delivery boy and skip work, im exhausted. Sakano is such a slave driver." Suguru draped his arm around Hiro and laughed.

"Sorry Hiro, next time i'll let you skip work ok." Hiro nodded.

"Damn straight," he sat up again to take another swig of his beer and Suguru laughed.

"Do you think Yuki-San will ask him today?" Suguru asked.

"He better had, because if he pulls another stunt like this im gonna puke from the sweetness of it all." Hiro grumbled. Suguru just smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Shuichi entered the car and sighed, the air currently smelt of all the fragrances of the flowers and it was heavenly. He sat back in the seat, relaxing. Whatever it was he was sure Eiri would forgive him, he had been working extra hard lately so it was only natural Shuichi would forget some things. Placing the rose gently on the passengers seat Shuichi started the car and headed for home.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Im home," Shuichi said between flowers as he tried to take his shoes off, task done Shuichi headed for the kitchen to get a vase and fresh water for the flowers, after putting each bunch in a vase (or glass since he'd run out of vases that morning) he went to the bathroom, to shower. He didn't hear any movement in the bedroom and so was surprised to see clothes laid out for him, a red rose, in full bloom, lay on top of the pile and a card sat beside it.

_'I love you  
- Red Rose _

_All these flowers say what i could never put into words, you mean the world to me and without you im lost. I love you so much and i want to spend the rest of my life with you  
- Eiri ' _

Shuichi choked back a sob and clutched the card close to his chest, tears of happiness flowing down his face.

"Baka," a soft voice said from the doorway. Shuichi head shot up to meet Eiri. He stood in the doorway, dressed smartly, hair in its usual organised mess that looked so sexy, he was smiling.

"Gomen," Shuichi said wiping away his tears. Eiri shook his head and laughed.

"Just get dressed and meet me in the dinning room ok." he walked over to Shuichi and kissed him and the lips softly, "don't take too long." Shuichi nodded and Eiri left.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The light was off, only soft candle light guided Shuichi to the table. Eiri stood behind a chair, when he saw Shuichi he moved the chair away from the table slightly to allow Shuichi to sit down. Shuichi sat in a daze, and Eiri pushed the chair back the table and took his seat. In front of Shuichi was the most carefully prepared meal Shuichi had ever seen, he was almost afraid to eat it.

"Tuck in," Eiri said smiling.

All through the meal Shuichi had a nagging, guilty feeling gnawing at the back of his mind. What had he forgotten? No holiday, no birthday, not even their anniversary, so what was it? By dessert Shuichi was feeling so guilty it almost burned a hole through him. Eiri had gone to all the trouble of getting the flowers, cooking the meal and for what?

They hadn't talked much during the meal, Eiri would say the odd thing but Shuichi was too distracted to think of a good reply. As soon as they finished Eiri took away the dishes and dropped them in the sink. When he came back he turned Shuichis chair away from the table to face him.

"Eiri, have i forgotten anything important?" he asked worriedly. Eiri laughed.

"No Shuichi you haven't, but do you remember the ring i gave you to look after?" Shuichi nodded.

"Can i have it please?" Shuichi undid the chain around his neck and dropped a small ring into Eiris hand. It was a simple thing, a band of gold holding a small diamond that shone as if it were made of sunlight. Eiri had given it to Shuichi a few years ago, asked his to look after it. But why was he asking for it back? Shuichi mind was going into overdrive, was Eiri leaving him? did he love someone else? Had the flowers and meal just been a last goodbye? No, he couldn't lose Eiri.

'Please don't let him leave me.'

Shuichi was so busy thinking the worst that he didn't notice Eiri kneel down in front of him, it was only when Eiri took his hand did he wake from his thought.

"Eiri?"

"Shuichi, i love you so much, i want you to stay with me forever. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night.and wake up with you, and only you every day. I want to protect you and chase away your demons. I want you to be a part of me always, because youve stolen a part of my heart you will keep forever, Shuichi, will you marry me." as he said the last words he gently rested the ring by the tip of Shuichi finger waiting for an answer.

Shuichi was stunned into silence. Eiris face that had been full of hope darkened slightly. He was about to say something when a sob broke from Shuichi and he beamed. Lost for words, his heart felt about twice its normal size and happiness flowed through his blood, his smile shone like the sun, Eiri looked concerned at him and gently brushed the tears from Shuichis eyes, it was then Shuichi seemed to finally come to his senses and nodded, he still couldn't seem to form words. Eiris eyes widened and his smile was so bright it almost equalled Shuichis.

His face lit up light a christmas tree as he slipped the ring onto Shuichis finger. Both men were crying now, tears of happiness they wouldn't brush away, neither seemed to want to move, afraid to brake the moment, but Shuichi couldn't bare the distance between them any longer and the flew into Eiris arms.

"HAI!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved with all his heart. Burying his head in the crook of Eiris neck he breathed in the scent of the man he loved so much as he cried, he could even feel the odd tear fall onto his head and knew Eiri was crying too, but neither of them gave a damn, Shuichi was happier than he'd ever been and his heart felt warm, about to burst. He tightened his grip around Eiris neck pulling him closer, and Eiris arms tightened around Shuichi waist. Shuichi lifted his face to look at Eiri, and slowly, though neither of them knew who was moving, their heads moving of their own acord their lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing in a battle, neither wanted to lose. Neither wanted to give up but their lungs screamed for air and they were forced to pull apart.

Shuichis lips were already looking a bit red, his hair messed and face flushed, Eiri didn't look any better either. But the sight of Shuichi looking so damn sexy was too much for Eiri. He took the boy in his arms and stood walking to the bed room, he closed the door with his foot and they both fell onto the bed, a tangle of arms and legs, mouths once again glued together.

"""""""""""""

They both lay together, arms wrapped around each other, basking in the afterglow. Their naked sweaty bodies pressed so close together they could feel each other heart beats. Eiri placed a kiss on top of his lovers head. And Shuichi snuggled closer.

"I love you," Eiri whispered, he felt Shuichi smile against his chest.

"I love you too," Shuichi said, looking up at him smiling, "but Eiri, who's going to wear the dress?" Eiri coughed.

'There is no way in hell you're getting me in a dress."

"Aww but Eiri, white suites you better." Eiri glared at Shuichi but it didn't last long, he could never glare at him, he was just too cute.

"Go to sleep baka," he said kissing the pink head again, Shuichi giggled and snuggled closer.

"Night," he said sleepily against Eiris chest.

"Night," Eiri whispered, tightening his grip on Shuichi slightly.

The ring on Shuichis finger, glinted softly in the fading sunlight.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fluff overload! But sould i have written a lemon? and did you like it?

I really wanted to add HiroX? but ic ouldnt or the main story would be spoiled oh well i hope you enjoyed the YukiXShuichi fluff.

And since im feeling so generous i drew a fanart too, although it's not related to this fict or my main fict it YukiXShu so i hope you like, copy and paste this link:

http:img. hope it works, tell me if you like it.

Welp Review! Tell me what you think, if enough people ask i might write a lemon to go with this, but only if you review and ask nicely n.n. I hope you enjoyed this story, and sorry about it not getting betaed, since this is a gift fict for everyone, i could ask Kolie to beta her own gift fict could i, but i tried my best and i spell checked it so there souldnt be too many errors.

Anywho, REVIEW! CHapters 7 and 8 should be out soon n.n .

You will review, you will review, you will review...

(gets hit over the head with a frying pan)

Shuichi: Shes worst than K and Ryuichi put together.

Me: MEANIE! (holds head) owwieee


End file.
